1986 Austrian Grand Prix
17 August |number = 432 |officialname = XXIV Holiday Großer Preis von Österreich |circuit = Red Bull Ring Österreichring |location = Spielberg, Styria, Austria |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 5.942 |laps = 52 |distance = 308.984 |pole = Teo Fabi |polenation = ITA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:23.549 |fastestlap = 1:29.444 |fastestlapdriver = Gerhard Berger |fastestlapnation = AUT |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 49 |winner = Alain Prost |winnernation = FRA |winnerteam = |second = Michele Alboreto |secondnation = ITA |secondteam = |third = Stefan Johansson |thirdnation = SWE |thirdteam = }} The 1986 Austrian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XXIV Holiday Großer Preis von Österreich, was the twelfth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Österreichring in Spielberg, Austria, on the 17 August 1986.'Austrian GP, 1986', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr432.html, (Accessed 30/03/2019) The race would see Alain Prost secure victory to launch himself back into title contention, after a shock result in qualifying. Indeed, there would be Teo Fabi who claimed pole position for , with teammate Gerhard Berger completing the front row. Riccardo Patrese also caused a stir by claiming fourth for , behind Keke Rosberg, while Prost was best of the title contenders in fifth. The home fans were further appeased at the start of the race, for Berger would sprint ahead of teammate Fabi to claim the lead. Prost and Championship Nigel Mansell also made strong starts to claim third and fourth, while Patrese dropped out of the top ten. The Benettons duly pulled clear at the head of the field, leaving Prost and Mansell to lead the rest of the field. Ayrton Senna, meanwhile, would not last long before his picked up an electrical issue, while Fabi tired to elbow his way past Berger for the lead. Fabi's race was to end soon after his attack, however, with an engine failure leaving Berger on his own out front. Prost, meanwhile, would opt to make an early stop for fresh tyres, with Mansell duly inheriting second as the Frenchman rejoined in fifth. Unfortunately for the home fans Berger's hopes of victory were ruined at his pitstop, with an electrical glitch costing him almost two laps. Prost subsequently claimed the lead when Mansell and Rosberg pitted, while the two s filtered through to second and third as others hit trouble. Indeed, with Mansell and Nelson Piquet both retiring the race was effectively over, with Prost claiming victory a lap ahead Michele Alboreto. Stefan Johansson was a further lap behind in third, with Alan Jones and Patrick Tambay securing 's first points finish. Christian Danner claimed the final point in sixth, denying the recovering Berger as the Austrian set fastest lap. That victory put Prost back into title contention, moving into second and just two points behind Championship lead Mansell. , meanwhile, would retain the lead in the Constructors' Championship, with their advantage over still 30 points. Background A win for Nelson Piquet in Hungary had made the title fight even more confusing, with the Brazilian having leapt ahead of Alain Prost. Indeed, Piquet had ended the Hungarian weekend just seven behind Championship leading teammate Nigel Mansell, and just a point behind Ayrton Senna in second. Prost, meanwhile, had slipped eleven off the lead after his issues, with four drivers now in the fight for the crown. In the Constructors' Championship, in contrast, it now seemed a matter of when, not if, would take the crown, with the Anglo-Japanese effort smashing through the 100 point barrier in Hungary. Indeed, their tally of 102 left them some 39 points clear of second placed , and 52 ahead of in third. Indeed the squad from Ethel were instead focusing on overhauling the Anglo-Germans in second rather than bidding for the crown, with just 75 points left to fight for. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Warwick was unable to start the race as his teammate Patrese used his car for the race. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Rosberg was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. *† Warwick was unable to start the race as Patrese used his car. Milestones * Maiden pole position for as a constructor.'12. Austria 1986', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1986/autriche.aspx, (Accessed 30/03/2019) ** Also Teo Fabi's second pole start. * 24th victory for Alain Prost. * secured their 51st win as a constructor. ** earned their 21st win as an engine supplier. * Maiden points finish for as a constructor.'1986 Austrian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1986&gp=Austrian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 30/03/2019) * Christian Danner secured his first points finish. Standings Nigel Mansell would hold onto his Championship lead in Austria in spite of the fact that he failed score, although his advantage had been drastically cut. Indeed, Alain Prost's victory ensured that the defending Champion leapt back into second ahead of Nelson Piquet and Ayrton Senna, and was just two points behind the Brit. Piquet and Senna, meanwhile, had not lost any ground in third and fourth, meaning just eight points covered the top four. In contrast there had been little change atop the Constructors Championship, with still holding a healthy 30 point lead. Indeed, had only managed to chip nine points out of their advantage after Prost's win, with four races left to try and overhaul the Anglo-Japanese squad's 102 point tally. Behind, had lost ground in third, while had almost doubled their points in one afternoon, moving within two of fourth placed . Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1986 Grands Prix Category:Austrian Grand Prix